


Wedding Day Nerves

by michaelscott



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelscott/pseuds/michaelscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam feels uneasy while getting ready to marry Roy, but she's not sure what could be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day Nerves

Pam tucked a loose curl behind her ear and smoothed out her flowing white dress. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but something didn’t feel right at all.  
“Honey, it’s just nerves. Everyone is a little scared on their wedding day. I was a total wreck on mine,” Mrs. Beesly assured Pam, stroking her back gently before walking towards the mirror to adjust her earrings.  
“Well you and Dad are divorced...” Pam mumbled, her heart racing.  
“Sorry I didn’t catch that. What did you say?” Mrs. Beesly called from across the room.  
“I said you’re right,” Pam responded reluctantly, swallowing hard. Beads of sweat were emerging from her palms and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. This had to be nerves. Right? The door to Pam’s room was propped open, and she stared at it fixedly. She loved Roy, so why did she want nothing more than to bolt out of the room?  
Still staring at the door, Pam noticed her best friend, Jim Halpert, walking by.  
“Jim!” Pam called, her voice sounding unnaturally choked. “Can you come in here for a minute?”  
“Sure. I was just heading to the bathroom to see if I could convince Dwight that the soap in there is radioactive and would turn everyone here into robots, but I think I can put it off for a few minutes” Jim smiled.  
Pam bit her lip and whispered, “I can’t do this,” a few tears streaming down her face. She pulled Jim in for a hug and sniffled into his jacket. Jim raised his eyebrows a little, surprised at first, but hugged her back.  
“Hey, what do you mean?” Jim asked gently.  
“I don’t know why but this doesn’t feel right,” Pam said shakily.  
“Listen, it’s all going to be okay. You look beautiful, Pam. Really. What could go wrong?” Jim blushed a little at his words. Did he really just tell Pam she looked beautiful? He had already confessed his love to her months ago, and she had rejected him. Jim had to stop thinking of her as more than she was: his best friend. He knew he needed to accept that.  
“That’s not what I mea-,“ Pam was cut off by her mom telling her the ceremony was starting.  
“I should...uh...get back to my seat,” Jim said awkwardly, looking back at Pam for a fraction of a second before closing the door behind him.  
Pam waited behind her bridesmaids, and despite all the bustling and confusion around her, she couldn’t hear anything. She was lost in her own thoughts and her surroundings were just a quiet hum. Pam ran through a list of memories in her head. She thought about Jim, and how she tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered every time he walked through the door of the office in the morning. Pam thought about all the times Roy had pulled her away from the office when she hadn’t been ready to leave. The happiest part of her day was getting to spend time with Jim, laughing and talking. Roy seemed to always get in the way of that. He was a sort of giant barrier. Was it right to view your husband in that way?  
“Pam, it’s time to walk down the aisle,” Mr. Beesly whispered, tears glistening in his eyes, snapping Pam out of her thoughts.  
Pam took her father’s arm and the heavy, dark wooden doors to the church opened slowly. Everyone stood to see Pam, huge smiles spread across their faces. Pam’s own face was blank. This couldn’t happen. Before Pam knew it, she was standing on the altar next to Roy. The priest was droning on and on, talking about the joys and challenges of marriages in a monotone voice. Pam was trembling, wondering what the hell she was doing standing up here next to Roy. Why did she convince herself she loved him? She didn’t. She couldn’t. None of this was right.  
Suddenly, Pam noticed the entire congregation staring at her expectedly. Darryl looked at her anxiously and mouthed “I do”.  
Pam was frozen, but when she saw Jim staring up at her from his seat next to Dwight, she knew she couldn’t keep lying to herself.  
“Roy, I...I’m so sorry,” Pam said through tears, “but I can’t marry you.”  
“Then what the hell are you doing here? Is this some stunt to try to humiliate me? I shouldn’t have ever dated you. I always knew you were hung up on that asshole Jim Halpert. Fuck you, Pam. Go to hell,” Roy barked, storming down the aisle and slamming the church doors behind him.  
The priest, horrified, shouted, “This is the house of God! This is not a place for profanity! All of you, out! Out right now!”  
Pam was sobbing now. People in the congregation were gasping and staring at Jim hatefully. Jim had turned deeply red, and walked as fast as possible out of the church. Some people were crying, some had already begun to file out of the room, and others stood there gawking at her. Even Pam’s family glared at her, looking appalled.  
“Leave!” the priest screamed. Everyone darted out of the room except Pam’s boss: Michael Scott.  
Michael calmly walked up to the altar, completely out of character. “Come on, Pam. Let me help you. You need to get out of here, okay?” he said gently.  
“Ok,” Pam said sheepishly. “Will you drive me home please?” she gasped through her sobs. “M-my f-f-family h-hates me right n-now.”  
Michael scooped Pam up, not bothering to object, and brought her to his car. He opened the door for her and she sat in the front seat, taking off her veil to cry into it. After what felt like hours, Pam said, “I’m in love with Jim. And I waited until today of all days to realize it.”  
“I know,” Michael replied, patting her back lightly. “Don’t blame yourself, Pam, for waiting this long. I know it’s really hard.”  
“That’s what she said,” Pam managed to get out through her tears.  
There was a slight pause before she giggled slightly and Michael burst out laughing. “I’ve taught my kids well,” he beamed.  
Michael and Pam sat in silence for a while before Pam asked him, “What do I do? I’m scared to tell Jim, and I don’t think I can do it so soon anyway. I mean, I just stopped my own wedding less than an hour ago. And I’ve already turned him down once, anyway,” she admitted, trailing off and feeling another lump form in her throat at the memory. “He probably isn’t even interested in me anymore after that.”  
“Pam, I’m going to give you some wise advice using my favorite quote in the world. I, Michael Scott, once said, ‘You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take’-Wayne Gretzky.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a message or comment to let me know your thoughts on this! I don't write fanfic very often, so feedback is appreciated, as long as it's not too mean haha.


End file.
